A Journey Continues
by Confucius
Summary: The fusion of Journey to the West (aka Saiyuki) and Dragonball Z/GT crossover with Oh! My Goddess. Other anime/game crossover has been planned. The God of evil is back and its up to the Gods/Goddesses to stop him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, Oh! My Goddess (Ah! Megami-sama), Journey to the West (Saiyuki), or any other anime series/characters that might be mentioned.

A Journey Continues 

BY: Confucius

Prologue 

     The Genki Dama, Earth's last hope had succeeded in destroying the dark dragon Super Ii-shinlon.  The energy sphere that contains positive energy was created from all the remaining life on Earth and the people from the planets Chibi Goku, Pan, and Trunks visited in their search for the Black Dragon Balls.       

     The Dragon Balls was now back to normal with its orangey color.  The Z Gang all agreed that something wasn't going right when the clouds started to darken the sky.  The Dragon Balls were glowing and Shenlon starting to appear.  Naturally everyone was at a total loss of what's happening because this was the first time Shenlon appeared without being summoned.  

     Shenlon hovers in the sky.  It stretched its huge massive body and then looks down towards Chibi Goku and healed him.  "Do you understand why the Dark Dragons had appeared?" it asked it in a low rumbling voice.  

     "It's because we made so many wishes with the Dragon Balls," Chibi Goku answered.

     "That is why you are no longer allowed to make any more wishes from now on."

     Chibi Goku could not help but to ask the dragon to complete one final wish for him.  The wish was to bring back everyone that was killed by the evil Dark Dragons.  It was a noble wish and Shenlon agreed to it.  

     "It is now time Son Goku," said the dragon.  "Ride on my back." 

     Chibi Goku and the gang were perplexed by what the dragon meant but he felt that it was the right choice.  Somewhere deep down inside, Chibi Goku knew that he has to leave with Shenlon.  There was no explanation to the feeling he was getting and he accepted it as if he was meant to do it.  After letting Chibi Goku say his goodbyes, they were off into the sky.  It was they moment that Chibi Son Goku vanished from this dimension.

     In a small dimension that existed less than a hundred years and hasn't been disturbed for that equal amount of time was about to have its master returned.  A tear occurred and grew into a small hole in thin air.  As soon as the hole stopped growing, a small child hurled out and landed smack dead on the ground, face first.                  

     "What is this place and why is everything all white?" Chibi Son Goku asked.  He stood up and started to survey the area.  "This place reminds me of the Room of Spirits and Time," he said to no one in particular.  His words were true since as far as he can see was all white.  All white expect a brown speck in the far distance.  Not waiting for another moment, Chibi Goku dashed towards the speck only to find it was a body of monkey that was tall and big as a man.  

     The monkey man was wearing some type of olden days Chinese armor from neck to toe.  He wouldn't have guessed the man was a monkey if it weren't for his hairy face, and hairs sticking out from his hands.  The tail that was sticking out from the guy's butt also helped in the matter.  All in all, the monkey man looks cool, even though he also looks dead.

     "Say, are you dead?" Chibi Goku wondered.  "Are you really a monkey man or are you a Saiya-jin like me?"  He sure isn't moving, he thought.  

     *POKE*  *POKE*  

     "Well, it didn't hurt to try," Chibi Goku murmured.  "If nothing's going to happen then why was I brought here then?"  His senses soon went on alert as he felt an invisible presence in the same area.

     "Its now time Son Goku," said a voice.  

     Wondering what that meant, Chibi Goku asked immediately, "Time for what? Who are you?"

     "Don't you even remember the voice of your own father?" the voice questioned in an amusing tone.

     "My father?  But you died before I met you."  Chibi Goku was quite surprised of this.  He never actually thought about meeting up with his biological father.  His father was a pure Saiya-jin, which means he could be bad news if he acted like Raddits, Nappa and Vegeta before he mellowed out.  Shouldn't be a big problem though, he thought.  It was not like an ordinary Saiya-jin would be a match for him.

     Not wanting to waste anymore time, the voice plans to reveal everything to the short lad.  "I am not Bardock but I am still your father.  You know my words are true in your heart.  I am the Almighty, the father of gods and all creation.  You have a very important destiny Goku.  In your past life, you were strong and powerful indeed but it is still not enough for the upcoming battle.  That is why you yourself suggested to reincarnate into this life for more training.  Now it is time for you to come back."

     "You mean I was sent here to train for a bigger fight?" Chibi Goku asked.  He doesn't know what to think but the idea of an opponent that strong gives him an incredible sensation that ran throughout the course of his body.  

     "It will be an agonizing battle, and the way you are right now won't help the cause."  

     "I may be little," said Chibi Goku, "but I pack a lot of wallop."  It was then that his body started to grow.  His arms and legs were getting bigger and longer.  With a quick glace around himself, he can tell that he is back to his regular height and size.  He should be the same size as before he was turned little.  Too bad his outfit didn't go under the same experience.  "I'm big again.  Did you do this?"

     "We cannot have you fight with a handicap now can we?"  The Almighty was ready to bring up the next phase of the plans that was made a hundred years ago.  "Your past self and I planned for this day to happen.  We also plan for you to fuse with your original body."

     "Original body?  You mean the monkey man there was my past self?"  Goku was again surprised.  He can't get over the fact that he was a monkey in his past life.  "Is that why I got reincarnated into a Saiya-jin and have a tail in this life?  Does that mean I'll have to live the rest of my life as a monkey now and climb trees and eat only bananas?"  Goku especially wanted to hear about his new eating arrangements from his so-called father.

     "Your present body will be the base.  You will look exactly like you do now.  Think of it Goku, you will have all the knowledge of your previous self and gain all his powers.  In addition, all your abilities will magnify a great deal."

     It was a very tempting offer and it doesn't sound like he has anything to lose. 

     "Is there any catch?" Goku asked.  

     "The only catch is that you will be saving all existence.  Good enough for you?"  It has been awhile that someone comes along and questions him.  "My son, I am the Almighty.  I will not lie to you.  If this were not the best and possible choice then we would not be here.  You have helped countless people before in your life.  Do you think you are able to continue that merit?"

     "Okay," Goku replied.  It was simple as that.  He never refused to help out before so why start now.  "How does this fusion thing work? Will it be permanent?"

     "It will be quite permanent.  Place one of your hand on the chest of the body and leave the rest up to me."

     Doing as his father told him to do, Goku was wondering when the show was going to start.  He has already placed his right hand on the body with his right palm flat on the body's chest.  As if to answer his curiosity, the two of them started to glow.  It wasn't the first time that Goku had to fused with another being.  He could feel all the drastic changes made to his mind and body.  5000 years worth of memory and knowledge were being squished into his brain.  Visions of the past began to flash in from of his eyes.  His body began to reshape itself to hold the massive power that was pouring in.  His muscle has increased in both mass and density.  His eyes were glimmering brighter then it ever had.  

     "What a rush!" Goku exclaimed.  "I can feel the power surging through me.  Feels good indeed."

     "How do you feel Goku?" the Almighty asked.

     "I'm alright father.  I'm beginning to remember everything.  Just give me a second."  Goku's two personalities began to clash with each other over becoming the dominant aspect.  In the end, his old personality prevails since it has 5000 years worth of experience.  

     10 minutes has passed while Goku was readjusting to his new body.  Basically, everything was the same expect for his tremendous increase in power.  

     "Looks like you are ready to be active again," said the Almighty.  "This dimension you are in will collapse once you leave.  We will no longer need it since its job was to store your original body.  A portal will open next to you that will bring you home.  Stay on Earth as long as you wish.  Rest up and catch up on the events.  I will call upon you when you are needed."  The voice disappears.

     "Understood father." 

     Like the Almighty said, a portal did open up and was ready to transport its one user.  

     "So this is it," Goku murmured.  Looking over himself one more time, he could tell that he wasn't exactly ready to go yet.  First off, his clothes were totally trashed after that last fight, and growing back to his original size didn't help much either.  His ki was still off the scale no matter how hard he tried to lower it.  After some thought, he decided to create some weighted clothing.  In second, he was back in his old orange gi.  This style clothing could hold more weights than the yellow pants and the blue gi top.  

     Goku looked through the portal to his home dimension.  "A lot of things have clearly changed from the last time I was here.  I see that this world's technology seems to have improved."  Eager to get back into action, Goku took a couple of steps back from the portal to get ready to take the next step of his journey.  "Look out world cause I'm back! Who am I?"  Goku grinned in an arrogant way.  He was getting ready to say the words that haven't been spoken for a hundred years.  His trademark motto and calling card is once again needed.  "FROM THE FLOWER-FRUIT MOUNTAIN, THE WATER CURTAIN CAVE, I AM THE GREAT SAGE EQUAL OF HEAVEN SON GOKU THE MONKEY KING.  CLASS 1, CATEGORY 1, UNLIMITED, GOD OF VICTORIOUS BATTLES!!!"

Comments:

Son Goku (Sun Wukong): Fusion of the Son Goku character from the Journey to the West (Saiyuki) and Dragonall Z/GT.  He looks like the Goku at the end of the Dragonball GT series with the tail (not the chibi/kid version). 

Abilities:  Even in his normal form, Son Goku has vast super strength that can make the Incredible Hulk look like a complete wuss.  He is blessed with invunerability and has super senses.  Goku possess a type of x-ray vision that can let him see through objects, illusions, and the aura that beings carry.  He is also equipped with a healing factor (as though he really needs it).  Oh, and he's smart and clever.  I guess I don't have to mention how well he fights, do I?

Powers:  Goku has a great deal of mana and ki.  He has 72 different variety of magical powers.  Powers range from elemental, transformation, teleportation, creating stuff, and etc.  He claims that he is "just that damn good" since his title is The Great Sage Equal of Heaven.  Thanks to the huge quantity of magical/holy peaches, fruits, medicine/pills, and water/wine, Goku won't grow old and it also strengthen his already strong grasp of immortality. If you have seen Dragonball Z and GT then you should know what he can do with his ki.  He also have psychic powers, or able to control things with his mind.

Weapons:  Son Goku carries the iron hard gold-banded cudgel called Nyolbo.  It can turn tall and short, wide and thin.  It also weight about 13,500 pounds.  Goku usually turn his Nyolbo about the size of a small pin and keeps it in his ear.  You're dead if it hits you hard, and you'll even get hurt if it just hits you slightly.  Only a few things can withstand its onslaught.

----------------------

Chin Genjo (Tripitaka): The monk in the JOurney to the West story. The god version of him might show up. No plans made yet.

----------------------

Cho Hakkai (Piggy): Might show up but no plans made yet.

----------------------

Sa Gojo (Sandy): Might show up but no plans made yet.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, Oh! My Goddess (Ah! Megami-sama), Journey to the West (Saiyuki), or any other anime series/characters that might be mentioned. 

A Journey Continues

BY: Confucius

Chapter 1 

     "Good morning Keiichi!" Belldandy said cheerfully when she saw Keiichi by the kitchen entrance. Belldandy was up to her usual morning routine. She wakes up every morning to do some early cleaning and then prepares breakfast. Since today was Saturday, she didn't have to make lunches for her and Keiichi to bring to school at Nekomi Tech. 

      "Morning Belldandy," Keiichi said followed by a yawn. "I can't believe its Monday already. The weekend went by so fast."

      "Things will probably go back to normal now that Peorth is gone. I hope she is readjusting okay back at the Yggdrasli system control."

      "Ah, don't worry about it Bell. She's been doing that job for ages so it shouldn't be any problem." Keiichi then realizes that Urd and Skuld weren't around. He double-checked the surroundings by turning his head left and right. What a great opportunity, he thought. He never was really alone with Belldandy anymore since her two sisters came. Now is a good time as any to put my arms around her and give her a hug. He was almost drooling of that thought. Keiichi then got close to her and got ready to show her some support. "You know, I'm glad that she came. She did sort of brought us closer together." 

      "YOU PERVERT!" Skuld yelled. She always seems to find her way to the couple whenever Keiichi was trying to make his move. "Keep your hands of my sister."

      "Jeez Skuld, you should know better then to interrupt them," said Urd. "Let the two love birds do their thing. It's getting pretty pathetic that they haven't gone further then kissing each other. I'm not even sure if they even done that yet." It was ticking her off that Keiichi wasn't going anywhere near where he should have with all her help as the Goddess of Love. "Grow some guts Keiichi," Urd said while pointing at him.

      "That would be the day," Skuld remarked. "At least sis would be safer this way."

      "I disagree," said Belldandy. "Keiichi is always there when it counts and that is what matters the most." 

      "Aww, thanks Bell." Keiichi was glad that Belldandy was giving him some support. God look at her and that smile, he thought. 

     After breakfast, the gang separated to do their own thing. Keiichi went back to his room to study for his mechanical engineering examination. Belldandy was off to water the plants, while Urd was lying on the couch, watching her weekend television shows. Skuld on the other hand was upgrading Banpei. 

      "Stupid Urd," said Skuld unhappily. "How come she always has to disagree with me anyway? First she shows no appreciation to my work, second she always picks on me and third she always has to disagree with me. Can't she see that we're better off without him?" Skuld knew she didn't mean to say that. He treated her like another little sister and was always very nice to her and even if she acted indifferent towards him. She remembered one time that he went a far length to buy her some ice cream when she desperately needed to be refueled. Sure he complains about how she hogs all the electricity in the house for her inventions but it is his house after all and he was the one who has to pay the bills. "Stupid earth technology. Why does earth has to be so primitive? You don't get any electrical problems back home in Asgard."

     She continued to work on Banpei, the robot that she had created. Being the Goddess of the Future made her a technological genius. Much like Belldandy's knack for cooking and Urd for making magical potions, she was good at mechanics and making inventions. Banpei was more like her companion since she spends more time building and improving him than hanging around her sisters. Everyone seems busy now and days so naturally, she kept herself occupied with her work. To help Belldandy and Keiichi around, Skuld upgraded Banpei several times to do all the housework. Banpei could do many things like sweeping, dusting, cleaning, washing and drying the dishes, mowing the lawn...etc. She also made sure that he has built in offense and defense capabilities to get rid of nearby demons, namely Mara. 

     Skuld couldn't help but glance at the group photo that was in a frame, standing on the desk next to Banpei. A lot of people were in the photo. Everyone in the house was present in the picture along with Megumi, and the entire Nekomi Tech Motor Club. It was taken after one of Keiichi's races. Like always, Otaki and Tamiya got their way and made Keiichi enter another motorcycle race. He ended up winning of course due to divine intervention thanks to her sister Belldandy, the Goddess of the Present. Keiichi has been through a lot during our stay here, Skuld thought. She then decided to go and ask Belldandy if there was anything she could do to help.

      "I need some sake," said Urd. It wasn't like Urd wants to get loaded with alcohol because she was an alcoholic or that she wants to forget things. In truth, alcohol is her primary source of recharging her energy. Most Gods and Goddess relies on the energy of the System Force for power. Without it, they would have to rely on their own internal powers, which would drain them of energy. The wrist bands that Skuld made for the group to conserve their energy works quite well, but it is still not enough to help keep their energy all in check. 

     She hasn't had a good drink for a few days now and that meant something. Deciding that she needs to take action, Urd turned off the television and headed towards the door. As soon as she made her way towards the front house, she saw Belldandy watering the plants. "Hey Belldandy. I'm going to make a stop at the liquor store right now. Can you thanks Keiichi for me for lending my some cash? Thanks and goodbye!" Before Belldandy could say anything, Urd had left.

      "Have a good time Urd!" Belldandy yelled so that her sister could hear her from the far distance.

     Urd was walking towards the usual liquor store where she got her so called energy booster. Every time she goes in there she felt like a little kid trapped in a big toy store. There were so many selections to choose from. If the quality of the alcohol was good, it would reenergize her quicker and helps make her energy last longer. The downside is that those kinds of alcohol are usually expensive. But that won't matter today because Urd felt an extra bit cheerful, although for no apparent reason. If she feels good today, she might as well go all the way and get the good stuff.

     Like normal, she could tell that a lot of eyes were focused on her. All eyes belonged to the male gender of course. It doesn't really bother her that much. She knew she looked good, but it was only "look but not touch" for those mortals. She has to admit that she loves the attention. She does call herself the Goddess of Love, although it reality she was really the Goddess of the Past. 

     Unknown to Urd, there were two pair of eyes that are looking at her, stalker her. That person was Mara, Demon First Class and Senbei, the bringer of bad luck. They have been following Urd as soon as their target left the house. They kept a far distance away from Urd naturally, since this mission was only to get information on the current status of the enemy and so that their presence wouldn't be detected. 

Urd and Mara technically grew up together. They were inseparable childhood friends. They both even have demon blood running through their veins. Unfortunately for Mara, Urd also have the blood of the gods within her, which gave her a position in Asgard. Presently, they are like the Ying and Yang, where one was good and the other evil. They clashed many times with each other, and Mara had even succeeded in bringing Urd to the dark side, not once but twice. Urd's demon half proved to be uncontrollable and was more fearsome than even Mara. In the end, Urd's good half always seems to shine no matter how dark the situation was. 

      "Just you wait Urd," said Mara. "You'll get what's coming for you. You can go and act all goody goody but we all know what's inside of you." 

      "Mistress Mara has come up with a plan I see," Senbei pointed out. 

      "Huh, what makes you think that I got a plan? All I'm doing is following her around and wait for the right moment."

      "If we are not going to do anything special then Senbei think he will retire for the moment. Call on Senbei when you need to cause some ruckus. Causing chaos is what Senbei is the best at." With that said, Senbei returned to the soda pop bottle that he calls his home. Genies have enchanted lamps while he has a bottle. 

      "Like your help really does any good," Mara murmured. It seems that she always loses to the Norn Goddesses. She once even begged for Belldandy's help when the evil Urd got out of hand. If other demons found out about that, she would certainly lose all the dignity she had left. 

     Keiichi was studying hard in his room for his upcoming examination. A little bit too hard in fact that he got a severe brain overload. Of course, the best way to fix that problem was to relax. He laid back on the ground and started to try and lose himself in the quiet atmosphere. Seeing that a nap was not what he needed, Keiichi decided to lose himself in a book instead. He then got on his feet and made his way towards the bookshelf. It has been quite awhile when he actually read for fun. Only one particular book caught his interest. It was the one that he always read before going to college. The book was Saiyuki, the Journey to the West. Taking the book off the shelf, he sat down and began flipping the pages. 

     Belldandy was already done watering the plants and decided to check on Keiichi. Instead of seeing him studying like he planned, she found him exploring a book. Looking at the title on the book's cover reminded her of the stories she has heard about when she was young. It was a very popular story to tell to little deities. It holds many exciting adventures and moral lessons that can be used more than a lifetime. "I see you are reading the story of the Journey to the West, Keiichi."

     Surprised at the sudden intrusion, Keiichi gave a meek chuckle. "Yeah, I used to read it when I was a little younger. Probably like everyone else, my favorite character is Son Goku. He's smart, clever, courageous, strong, and powerful. I would always dream about being Son Goku and travel from China to India with my companions to get Buddha's scriptures." 

     Belldandy made a small laugh as if she knew exactly what Keiichi was saying. "That story is also very popular among young gods and goddesses."

      "I didn't know telling stories were common up there as well."

      "In Asgard, we trade stories of past adventures of gods, goddesses, an other sanctioned beings. It is a form of entertainment that we have. It also reminds us of mistakes that has occurred and help us avoid it in the future."

      "You mean the stories are real Bell?" Keiichi asked. "I know that Chin Genjo, the monk was real, but the others?"

      "Mortals have a way to reject certain things that they find illogical or can't understand. Because Son Goku and Cho Hakkai have the body of animals, it does not mean that they are fiction. In fact, I have personally met Cho Hakkai on one occasion when I visited Nirvana."

      "Nirvana? What is the difference between Nirvana and Asgard?"

     At that point, Skuld popped in just in time to hear Keiichi's question. Looks like Belldandy is busy, she thought. Since she was here, she might as well answer the question. "Asgard is home to the gods, goddesses, angels and so on. It is said that Asgard is as vast as the universe. There are many realms in Asgard. One of it being Nirvana, belongs to the Buddha. So why did you want to know that Keiichi?"

      "Oh, Belldandy and I was talking about the Journey to the West story and I was wondering about the difference between the two places. Say, if all the characters are real, have you two personally met Son Goku?"

      "Oh dear," said Belldandy. "Unfortunately, I never had the chance to meet him. Rumors have it that he just disappeared over a hundred years ago. No one knows where he has gone. But I'm sure he is all right though. He is the God of Victories Battles."

      "God of Victories Battles?" Keiichi asked. "I thought he became a Buddha. Shouldn't he be the Buddha of Victories Battles?"

      "That is just a misinterpretation made by the humans. Goku has a free spirit that would never enable him to become a good Buddha. Instead, our father appointed him with the position as the God of Victories Battles." 

      "Hey sis, can you tell us one of the stories again?" Skuld asked.

      "Of course little sister." 

      "Yeah, that would be great," Keiichi exclaimed. "I would love to hear one of the stories that deities passes around."

     Thrilled that everyone was sharing the same enthusiasm, Belldandy sat down next to Keiichi and tried to recall the stories. She remembered the last time she retold the stories was to Skuld a few months back. "Which story do you want to hear about?"

      "Let's hear the one about how Goku fought his way to Celestial Heaven," said Skuld. It was one of Asgard's important histories and one of her all time favorite part of the story. "Start from the part before he stole the Celestial Heaven's Peach of Immortality."

      "In the past, most realms in Asgard had very strict laws and customs. What we may think is right and just, may not have been accepted during those time. They say the gods and goddesses are perfect in every way, but that is far from the truth. Unfortunately, immortals can also make mistakes as any mortals. The case dealing with Son Goku for example has many mortal lessons that can help us avoid making similar mistakes. Over three thousand years ago, Son Goku stole and eaten many peaches of immortality from the sacred garden of the Celestial Heaven. He did that in defiance of the Great Emperor of Jade, whom has many time tricked and belittled him. First, the Jade Emperor gave him a lowly station to guard over the Celestial stables. It was simply a job to tender the horses, which was unfitting to Goku's talents and traits."

     Skuld and Keiichi were already attentive to Belldandy's story. Their eyes has not moved away her ever since she started.

      "As soon as Goku found about how low his actual rank was, he stormed back down to earth and reunited with his followers. It was then that his blood brother, the Bull Demon King announced that he should give himself a title without heaven's consent. The Bull Demon also pointed out that Goku was like equal to heaven itself since he had seventy-two powers and can do just about anything. Realizing that his brother speaks the truth, Goku announced his title as The Great Sage Equal of Heaven. The Jade Emperor disapproved of course and sent down a small army to vanquish the monkey demon. Prince Nata of the Celestial Forces fought Goku very bravely. However in the end, his skills proved to be under the monkey. The Jade Emperor then agreed to let Goku keep his title and even gave him a big estate up in heaven. That was the second time Goku was cheated because he was only given a title without a rank. That's when he stole the immortal peaches and drank many elixirs that enhanced his already superior abilities. The Celestial Heaven went on an uproar. All of Goku's friends in heaven had no choice but to pit against him according to the law and the Jade Emperor's command. No one could longer help Goku at this point, and not even Wang Mu niang-niang, Goku's adopted mother."

     Keiichi was confused by Belldandy's last sentence and wanted to set things straight. "Are you saying that the Mother of Heaven, Keeper of the Immortal Peaches, Wang Mu niang-niang is Goku's mother? But how can that be? That wasn't in the story I read. Why would he steal from his own mother?"

      "Wang Mu niang-niang and Goku met during the period where he was still in charge of the stables.  She was in disguise when she bumped into Goku.  The two hit it off pretty well.  Goku was born from a stone egg, created from a rock as old as time that has captured the essences of Heaven and Earth so he doesn't have a mother while she doesn't have any kids.  She also fined Goku interesting because he was different from the rest of the deities in heaven.  Before she knows it, she has already taken him into her heart as her adopted son.  It wasn't until after he was finally caught that he found out her true identity.  If he new who the peaches belonged to, he would not have committed the crime."

      "I see," said Keiichi. "I didn't know things were so much more complicated. Please continue on Bell."

      "After he ate the peaches and drank the elixirs, Goku went back to Flower-Fruit Mountain and rejoin his populace. What they didn't know was that a grand war was about to occur. The Emperor of Jade assembled ten thousand troops of gods and lower rank military deities. As you both well know, ten thousand troops were still not enough to subdue the Monkey King. 'From the Flower-Fruit Mountain, Water Curtain Cave, I am the Great Sage Equal of Heaven Son Goku the Monkey King! You think ten thousand troops can merely stand against me? That just adds upon the insult that you've given me,' said Goku. The tide was turning in his favor until Kwan Yin, the Bodhisattva of Mercy made her way to the Celestial Heaven and suggested Er Lang, the three eyes guardian to take part in the war. After many days, the gods then threatened to rid all life from Flower-Fruit Mountain. Knowing the gods were capable of backing up their words, Son Goku had finally surrendered."

      "That's not fair," Skuld exclaimed. "Sure they have to win the war but they didn't have to resort to using dirty underhanded tricks." The thought of all the monkeys being slaughtered made her mad.

      "So then what happened?" Keiichi asked. He found himself asking even though he knows what the next part of the story was.

      "Goku was able to save his people when he made a deal with the Jade Emperor. To let his fellow monkeys go and unharmed, Goku agreed to willingly be executed. With the combine help of Goku's friends in heaven and Wang Mu niang-niang, the Emperor agreed to this deal. What they didn't count on was that all execution method failed on taking Goku's life. They tried taking off his neck and even used lightning. Their last attempt was to trap Goku in Laozi's medicine cooking pot that stored fire that reached nine thousand degrees. Friendship among deities is also as strong as the bonds that could be found in Midgard. Many of Goku's friends tried to find ways to save him but none could find a good solution. Li Wei, the Spirit of the Purple Lily was the most desperate of the group. Even though the type of love between a husband and wife is forbidden in the realm of the Celestial Heaven, Li Wei could not help but shed her tears for Goku."

      "What?! You mean she loves him?" Keiichi found out there was a lot of information that he was missing. "I thought Cho Hakkai or at least Chin Genjo were the only one with a love story but Son Goku? What's the story behind that?"

      "Do you believe in destiny Keiichi?" Belldandy asked. "Li Wei is the Spirit of the Purple Lily. She was just a seedling that happens to land beside the stone egg that contains Goku. Over time, the seed spout its roots and buries it into ground. It wouldn't have forged any roots in the first place if it weren't for the water that dripped off from the rock's surface. The two evidently grew up together. The lily always relies on its mate for water and shelter from the scorching sun. It seemed like a lifetime that they were together. Alas one day, the lily's spirit was summoned into heaven and was given a position to attend to Wang Mu niang-niang. When the two were reunited in heaven, they didn't get along well with each other. The two black eyes that Goku gave here was the evidence."

      "Two black eyes?" Keiichi asked. "How can she love him after he hit her?"

      "Li Wei had actually asked Goku to hit her. It surprised her that he went through with it. You see, she was beautiful like the flower she represented. Many deities had asked her out only to find themselves in need of medical attention."

Skuld began to laugh. "Although Li Wei was pretty on the outside, she was pretty violent in the inside. Well, at least she was only violent to whomever was asking her out or just plain gawking at her."

      "Son Goku on the other hand loved to fight and doesn't care at all about relationship. When she told him to hit her, he just complies. She fell in love with him automatically soon after those jabs to the eyes. After finding out how their past were linked together, her feelings for him grew even stronger to the point where she had given her heart to him to keep for eternality."

      "I love that part," said Skuld happily. The story between Son Goku and Li Wei is a classic for young deities. It taught the many stages of love and what it could drive someone to do. Her hearts goes out to the two couples. 

     As soon as Urd got out of the liquor store, she immediately corked the bottle of sake she was currently holding and began to chug everything down. Why wait a minute longer when the good stuff is right in front of you, she thought. Half way down the bottle, Urd saw that it was sometime around noon and decided to savor the last half at home while watching her favorite shows. 

     The neighborhood was very familiar to Urd. Even though she hasn't lived here for most of her life, she explored around town plenty of times to know the area quite well. Heck, she even has access to a bird's eye view of the city every time she flies. A lot of people in the neighborhood also seem to know her after that fiasco where Banpei masquerades as a short fat version of Urd by dressing up with the skin of Urd's clone. Urd was not around when that episode happened so she was still confused to why everyone was being nice to her. 

     Three thuggish looking guys happened to be in town today also happens to see the beautiful sight that was Urd. They were guessing that she was just a harmless girl who was looking for some fun by the way she was dressed. It wasn't everyday that they get to see a pretty face so why let this opportunity pass up, they thought. Seeing how she was walking alone and probably a little drunk from that half bottle of booze, they made their way towards her.

      "Hey babe," said one of the guys wearing a beanie. "We're new in town, so maybe you can show us around a bit." 

     All three of the thugs were showing off this perverted type grin that emphasize nothing good was going to happen.

     Damn jerks and their corny ass line, Urd though. She dealt with this situation a lot of times before and it was getting pretty damn boring.  "Oh, and why would I do that?" she asked. She decided not to play games with their head and went straight for the kill. 

      "Ouch," the second thug replied. "Now we are hurting cause you giving us the boot."

      "Yeah, that's no way to talk to people who needs help," said the third thug. "Say, I'm mighty thirsty so why not share some of that sake of yours."

      "Watch it fellas," said Urd in a ticked off manner. " I'm not in the mood here. I bet there is a good show on television that I'm missing and I can't afford to waste my time on you."

     As the dumb-ass thugs began to get closer, they were stopped and repelled backwards by a sudden force that surrounded Urd in a blink. It hurt the thugs plenty also. Felts as though they rammed into a brick wall and having it slam right back at them. Little did they know it was an automatic defense shield created by the System Force. All sanctioned beings as gods, goddess, demons, angels, and even some demi-gods and semi-demon possessed them. It is a safety measure that ensures safety against mortals and their weapons. 

     I'm just too beautiful for my own good, Urd thought. "You boys should get on home now. You have no idea on whom you're messing with." She wasn't worried at all. She could call forth her defense shield anytime she wants and it even goes on automatic when she was in some danger. She had absolutely nothing to worry about.

     The boys were still out of breath from that sudden impact with the barrier. Not wanting to get another dose of whatever had hit them, they started to get on their feet and backed off.

      "Just you wait," says the thug in the beanie. "We won't forget this. We'll have the last laugh." 

With that said, the three losers began to walk away with their dignity taken away.

      "I doubt about that," Urd murmured. Her eyes began to roll rapidly like the slots in a slot machine. She was actually searching through the files in the Yggdrasil system for the boys who dared to confront her. Each god and goddess was in tuned with the Yggdrasil system. They could access any kind of information in the universe as long as their rank permits them. She was successful of course and it only took seconds to do so. Even though the System Force would somehow make it so that those thugs doesn't get near Urd again and not let any of their actions affects her, she thought they deserved some extra punishment. Sure, the System Force would also punishment them in some ways, but it would be please her to know that those goons would suffer a little but more. 

     Not wasting anymore thought, Urd quickly made a request to the justice department. This request would probably fall into Ida-Ten's department of justice, since he is the Guardian of Law in Japan. One of his subordinates would handle the request or transfer it to Nifelheim and have a demon curse them. 

     Mara who had watched the whole event from a far building was not impressed by anything. She knew all about the defense shield since she has one herself. The only thing that she could not predict was what Urd would do to those losers. It was quite boring seeing those three walking of without any damages. Her being a demon and all loves a good violent scene. Seeing Urd continuing on home made her realize that all her efforts were wasted today on trying to find out the Norns' current situation. Guessing she would continue to get bored if she stayed surveying Urd, Mara blinked out of the area to her present dwelling. 

     Belldandy had just finished preparing lunch. She had fun retelling the past stories of Son Goku. It was also one of the stories she loved to hear when she was younger. For the moment, story-telling time is over and it is now time to serve lunch. "Lunch is ready," said Belldandy in a cheerful voice. "Today we will be having some teriyaki beef, rice and a nice salad."

     As soon as she called out, everyone in the house began to storm out. The dinner table was soon full except for Urd. 

      "Ah, everything looks delicious," Keiichi praised. 

      "Why that is so sweet of you to say Keiichi," Belldandy replied.

      "Has Urd come home yet?" Skuld asked. She hasn't seen her since this morning's argument. She did however heard from her middle sister that Urd went out. It was not like she was worried about her big sister, she told herself. Sure, the last time Urd went out alone, she was captured by Mara and was cloned. Something like that couldn't happen twice, she thought.

      "Urd has not gotten back yet. I wonder what is taking her so long. She usual gets back pretty fast." The way Skuld sounds was starting to get Belldandy worried. 

      "Oh, I'm sure Urd is fine you guys. She is a goddess after all. Urd can take care of herself." Keiichi hoped that he succeeded in reassuring the girls. Deep down inside on the other hand, Keiichi was starting to get worried himself. Mara was still around and could be causing some kind of ruckus at the moment. "Let's just start lunch without her for now. Urd won't mind if we do. But if she does mind, we can watch her make a fuss at things and we'll know for sure that's she alright." 

     Giggling at Keiichi's little joke to lighten up the mood, Belldandy and Skuld began to eat.

     Midway through lunch as everyone was chatting and eating, Banpei started to make beeping sounds as he sat on the back porch. Skuld immediately made her way to her companion. 

      "What is it Banpei?" Skuld asked although she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. 

     The robot started to stand on its feet and walked.

      "Hey Skuld, why is Banpei beeping?" Keiichi asked as soon as he gotten there with Belldandy right behind him. 

      "Banpei has a built in radar detection device," Skuld replied. "He must have detected something, otherwise he wouldn't go on like that."

      "Oh dear, do you think its Mara?" Belldandy asked.

      "I can't tell yet. I'll have to run a diagnosis to find out. This Banpei diagnosis remote can tell me all his data processes. Basically, I can read what's Banpei is thinking." After Skuld pulled out her remote, she was able to determine the problem.

     Much to everyone's surprise, Urd had already gotten back and found the house empty. She soon made her way to the commotion that was coming from the back yard. It was then she saw the whole family standing outside with a questioning look on their face. "What is everyone up to?" 

      "A dimensional disturbance," said Skuld. "Banpei has detected some kind of dimensional disturbance around here." To see the actually disturbance herself, Skuld put on her system goggles, which she uses to see system bugs. When modified, it can also see different kinds of things its users want. "Okay, I got a fix on it. Right there, that's where the entire disturbance is coming from."

      "Is everything going to be alright?" Keiichi asked. Something always seems to come up. No longer did he have a normal life after he dialed the Goddess Relief Hotline. He didn't have to worry much since he has three goddesses right there with him. The only thing he did worry was how much property damage will happen this time. 

     Belldandy could see the worries in Keiichi's eyes. "Usual a time disturbance means that something or someone is trying to enter our reality. It could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on who or what comes out of it. Don't worry Keiichi, whatever happens we will stay together and see it through like always." 

     As if not wanting to disappoint everyone, a tear in reality occurred. From a small hole, it grew to the size of a man in seconds. When it stopped growing any further, a body flopped out and landed on the ground, face first.

      "Such power coming from him," said Belldandy quietly. She found herself losing her voice all of a sudden. It was overwhelming indeed. The power radiating from the man was enormously higher than Urd. Who is he, she thought. At first, Belldandy was not worried because she thought she could handle the new situation with her sister's help, but she was full of doubt now. Taking a couple of steps back to position herself to protect Keiichi if something bad happens, she moved her hands forward readying for any sudden movements. With that level of power, she could not take any chances.

     Urd was worried herself. She only felt this kind of power from father and the top war gods back in Asgard. Who is this person, she thought. She saw how Belldandy was instantly in front of Keiichi when that person appeared. It meant that her suspicions were correct. If this guy is an enemy, all hell would break loose.

     Skuld on the other hand was curious to why the guy has a tail. Unlike the others, Skuld's power is still manifesting, which means that she can't read power levels. Wanting to ask her sister what their input on the tail deal was, she turned her head around to see that her sisters were very cautious. 

     Keiichi whom also can't ready power level also noticed that the man had a tail. "Hey, that man has a tail," he found himself saying out loud. 

     Son Goku began to stir. "Man, I gotta work on my landing. I'll lose my rep if this continues." His super hearing then kicked in and detected four heartbeats a few feet away from him. He turned his head around towards them naturally and was surprised of the welcoming committee. 

As the mysterious man turned his head towards them, Urd and Skuld pretty much have the same thought. What a hunk, was replaying in their minds. 

     To break the awkward silence between them, Goku chose to speak up first. "Yo!"

     He doesn't seem to be some sort of threat, Belldandy thought. "Hello, welcome to Morisato residence." It wouldn't be polite if she didn't greet him after he said hello.

     Keiichi was the next one to speak up. "Hi, how are you doing?" 

      "I'm great actually," Goku replied. "In fact, I've never felt better." The second he saw the group, he could tell that the girls were somewhat special. His eyes can see them giving off divine auras. The guy with them however was a plain human male. "So tell me, why are three goddesses doing on earth and standing beside a mortal?"

     Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld were surprised that the stranger knew their identity. 

     Urd being the most animated of the group got serious. "How did you know that we were goddesses? Just who are you anyways?"

     Hearing those words was like a knife struck into Goku's heart. I guess they are some lower rank goddesses if they don't know who I am, he thought. He also realized that his appearance has changed now. He doesn't look like a monkey anymore except for the tail that is. "I've been gone for awhile and my appearances has changed, so you girls probably don't recognize me. From the Flower-Fruit Mountain, Water Curtain Cave, I am the Great Sage Equal of Heaven Son Goku the Monkey King. Class 1, category 1, unlimited, God of Victorious Battles at your service," Goku stated with a bow.

     To say that everyone was shocked is a bit of an understatement. 

Comments:

Okay the first character is finished. In the prologue, I introduced the charcter Goku from DBZ and fused him together with Goku in the Journey to the West. In the first character, I introduced the main gang in Oh! My Goddess and added the story behind Son Goku's background. I am planning to write more stuff about his past so hang in there. Things will probably be picking up next chapter since the main casts are already introduced. 

Now, should Goku have a love interest in this fic? Who should it be? Skuld? Urd? Mara? Megumi? Girls from Ranma 1/2? Girls from Salior Moon? Or should it be Li Wei, the girl from Goku's past? 

A new Journey to the West series made in Taiwan just came out. The title is called "Monkey King, Quest for the Sutras"; also titled "Journey to the West 3". The story in this new series is totally different from the past series. It gave Son Goku (The Monkey King) a couple of love interest and stuff. Personally, I thought the new series sucks, but the story does go great with the one I'm writing. So, I'm planning to use some elements from that series to give Goku more characteristics. Actually, I planned to use elements from all of the existing series to help out.

Yes, all gods, goddesses, angels, demons, and some demi-gods, semi-demon have a defense sheild that could be called upon or activated automatically. If you havn't guessed it, it's an AT field or Absolute Terror fields. Of course, that's what humans calls it since they always need a name for something that they don't quite understand. To higher beings, it's just a normal ordinary defense shield so no need for names.

To make things easier to understand, I also added elements from the Matrix. Since the world is running by the Yggdrasli (which is a very very big computer), it is simaliar to the Maxtrix. With Goku's "x-ray vision" he could view the program codes of any objects/materials/beings. If a bowl of soup is laced with poison, he view the soup's program codes and check what it is made of. Kind of like *($&*)*! Tomatoe soup with ^&!@# Rat Posion.

I don't know why Kwan Yin is called the Goddess of Mercy when she is a bodhisattva. It might be a translation error but even her collegue has the title of bodhisattva while she doesn't. I guess its up to me to get things straight. So its Kwan Yin Bodhisattva of Mercy.


End file.
